Cloud architectures are used in cloud computing and cloud storage systems for offering infrastructure-as-a-service (IaaS) cloud services. Examples of cloud architectures include the VMware vCloud Director® cloud architecture software, Amazon EC2™ web service, and OpenStack™ open source cloud computing service. IaaS cloud service is a type of cloud service that provides access to physical and/or virtual resources in a cloud environment. These services provide a tenant application programming interface (API) that supports operations for manipulating IaaS constructs, such as virtual machines (VMs) and logical networks.
A hybrid cloud system aggregates the resource capabilities from both private and public clouds. A private cloud can include one or more customer data centers (referred to herein as “private data centers”). The public cloud can include a multi-tenant cloud architecture providing IaaS cloud services.